Reason
by grettama
Summary: Sasuke terbangun setelah sebuah kecelakaan dan menemukan dirinya sudah berumur 6 tahun lebih tua. Lalu bagaimana bisa dia memiliki seorang pria berambut pirang itu sebagai pasangan hidupnya-seingatnya dia masih normal. For FID #3, COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

Happy Fujodanshi Independence Day #3! Berikut saya persembahkan hasil kolaborasi saya dengan **Nae Rossi-chan**

wwWww

"Kau sudah sadar?"

Seorang cowok berambut pirang menghambur masuk ke dalam ruangan dengan senyum lebar di wajahnya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan kelegaan yang luar biasa.

Tapi Uchiha Sasuke hanya bisa mengernyit tak mengerti. "Siapa…?"

**/Chapter 1/**

Cowok berambut pirang itu tertegun. Langkahnya terhenti secara mendadak. "Eh?"

Sasuke memandang sekelilingnya. Ia baru saja bangun beberapa saat lalu dan sama sekali merasa asing dengan tempatnya berada sekarang. Namun kalau dilihat dari selang infus yang menempel di lengan kirinya dan alat-alat digital lain yang Sasuke tak tahu namanya, sepertinya ia berada di salah satu kamar rumah sakit. Puas dengan kesimpulannya, ia kembali mengarahkan pandangannya ke cowok berambut pirang yang masih berdiri mematung tak jauh darinya.

"Aku tadi tanya siapa kau," ulang Sasuke. Ia berusaha mendudukkan diri agar bisa melihat cowok pirang itu dengan lebih jelas. Rusuknya terasa nyeri ketika ia bergerak dan pening langsung menyambar kepalanya. Ketika tangannya secara otomatis bergerak ke pelipisnya yang berdenyut sakit, teraba olehnya perban yang melilit kepalanya. Tapi ternyata bukan hanya kepalanya saja yang dililit perban, beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang lain juga terbungkus kain kasa putih yang sama. Apa yang telah terjadi?

"Ini… aku. Naruto," ucap cowok pirang itu, perlahan. Sasuke kembali meliriknya. Kulitnya yang semula kecoklatan memucat dan ekspresinya sekarang seperti sedang melihat hantu.

"Naruto?" Sasuke mengulangi. Rasa sakit di kepalanya berangsur-angsur mereda. "Nama yang aneh."

Sekarang cowok pirang yang bernama Naruto itu sedikit ternganga, tapi Sasuke tidak ambil pusing untuk memperhatikannya lagi. Ia masih sibuk menerka apa yang kira-kira terjadi padanya sehingga ia bisa terdampar di kamar rumah sakit dengan luka-luka yang kelihatannya lumayan parah.

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun lagi, Naruto berbalik dan keluar dari kamar Sasuke. Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke bisa mendengar suara seorang wanita yang kelihatannya sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Naruto itu tadi, menyebut namanya pula, membuat Sasuke kembali mengernyit.

"Naruto! Bagaimana? Sasuke sudah sadar?" tanya wanita-entah-siapa itu.

Sasuke tidak mendengar jawaban Naruto, tapi tampaknya itu tidak dibutuhkan karena detik berikutnya seorang wanita berambut merah jambu terang kembali menghambur masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sasuke!" panggilnya. Suaranya sama dengan suara wanita yang menanyai Naruto tadi. "Bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanyanya, langsung mendekat ke ranjang Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Kau siapa lagi?" tanyanya langsung. Ia benar-benar tak paham. Kenapa daritadi orang-orang yang tak-dikenalnya-tapi-tampaknya-mengenalnya bolak-balik masuk ke ruangannya? Apa rumah sakit ini tidak memiliki jadwal berkunjung?

"Eh?" gadis berambut merah jambu itu terkesiap. Reaksinya lebih heboh daripada Naruto ketika ia melontarkan pertanyaan yang sama tadi. "Sasuke! Ini aku, Sakura! Masa kau tidak ingat?"

Sasuke mencoba menggali ingatannya, mencari nama Sakura di dalam sel-sel otaknya, tapi hasilnya nihil. Maka ia menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

Gadis yang mengaku bernama Sakura itu membelalak kaget. Ia buru-buru keluar dari kamar Sasuke, namun segera masuk lagi sambil menyeret cowok bernama Naruto itu tadi bersamanya. Ekspresi Naruto kosong kali ini.

"Tapi kau ingat dia, kan?" tanya Sakura, menunjuk Naruto yang berdiri diam di sebelahnya, mencoba memandang apapun kecuali dirinya—Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak langsung menjawab. Ia mengamati Naruto yang menghindari tatapannya. "Memangnya kenapa?" Sasuke balik bertanya, "Dia orang penting?"

Dua pertanyaan itu tampaknya berimbas besar pada Sakura. Gadis itu menekap mulutnya, matanya berkaca-kaca. "Dia ini Naruto!" seru Sakura. Sasuke tak paham kenapa gadis itu tiba-tiba membentaknya dan memandangnya dengan tatapan frustasi, seakan dia melakukan kesalahan besar. "Uzumaki Naruto, Sasuke!" lanjut Sakura, "Orang yang mencintaimu dan kau cintai juga!"

Sasuke mengerjap.

Sakura beralih ke Naruto. "Ya ampun, Naruto, kenapa kau diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!"

"Aku…," Sasuke mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Sakura secara emosional tadi, "mencintai seorang pria?"

Sakura kembali membelalak menatapnya. Ia membuka mulutnya, hendak mengatakan sesuatu, tapi Naruto mencekal lengannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura. Jangan memaksanya," ucapnya lirih.

Sakura memutar bola matanya, memandang Naruto tak percaya. Setitik air mata sudah mengalir turun dari mata gadis itu. "Memaksanya bagaimana? Tidak ingat orang yang dicintai itu sesuatu yang gawat, Naruto!"

"Aku…," Naruto mencoba memberikan argumen lain, namun pintu ruangan Sasuke terbuka, menampilkan sosok seorang gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan seorang cowok dengan senyum yang tampak palsu di belakangnya.

"Oh, hai semuanya," sapa gadis pirang itu, tersenyum ke arah Naruto dan Sakura. Ia kemudian menghampiri Sasuke dan meletakkan sekeranjang buah-buahan segar di bufet kecil di samping ranjang Sasuke. "Aku dengar kau sudah sadar, Sasuke. Baguslah!"

"Hai, Ino," Sasuke membalas sapaan gadis pirang itu. "Trims buahnya." Ia belum pernah melihat cowok yang bersama Ino. "Ngomong-ngomong," Sasuke menambahkan, "kau kenal mereka?" tanya Sasuke pada Ino, menunjuk Sakura dan Naruto.

Sebelah alis Ino terangkat. "Bicara apa kau, Sasuke. Mereka ini kan Naruto dan Sakura."

"Mereka daritadi mengatakan kalau aku dan Naruto-entah-siapa-ini saling mencintai," ucap Sasuke, "Tapi bukannya kita berdua pacaran?" tanya Sasuke, membuat senyuman di wajah Ino memudar.

Ino terdiam. Ia memandang bergantian dari Sasuke, ke Naruto dan Sakura, kemudian ke Sasuke lagi. "Eh, Sasuke…," ucap Ino perlahan, "Kita sudah putus sejak," Ino berhenti sejenak, menghitung rentang waktunya, "enam tahun yang lalu. Aku dengan Sai sekarang." Ia mengakhiri penjelasannya seraya menggandeng cowok penuh senyum yang tadi datang bersamanya.

Rasa _shock_ menghantam Sasuke sekarang. Ia memandang orang-orang yang berkumpul di ruangannya, bingung. Rasanya baru kemarin ia mengajak Ino kencan. Tapi… enam tahun? Apa dia koma? Selama itu?

Terdengar suara ketukan di pintu. Ketika pintu terbuka, seorang wanita yang memakai jas dokter memasuki ruangan. Ia tersenyum ramah. "Maaf, ada yang harus saya bicarakan dengan Uchiha-_san_. Yang lain bisa tolong keluar sebentar?" kata dokter wanita itu.

Ino, Sakura, Naruto dan Sai langsung keluar dari ruangan. Sasuke bisa mendengar Ino membisikkan sesuatu kepada Sakura sambil meliriknya dengan ekspresi cemas. Sakura hanya menggeleng, kemudian terisak sementara Naruto merangkulnya seraya menutup pintu kamar Sasuke di belakangnya, meninggalkan Sasuke bersama dokter itu sendirian di dalam ruangan.

"Apa yang Anda rasakan, Uchiha-_san_? Ada keluhan?" tanya dokter itu padanya, ramah, memeriksa denyut jantungnya dengan stetoskop yang dibawanya dan kemudian menulis sesuatu di _clipboard_.

Sasuke memandang dokter yang memeriksanya. "Saya merasa bingung, Dok," jawab Sasuke, jujur. Dokter yang memakai _nametag_ bertuliskan 'Tsunade' itu mendongak dari _clipboard_-nya dan menatap Sasuke serius.

"Saya tidak mengenali orang-orang yang barusan ada di ruangan ini," Sasuke melanjutkan, "tapi mereka tampaknya mengenali saya."

Dokter Tsunade meletakkan _clipboard_-nya dan langsung memeriksa pupil Sasuke dengan senter kecil yang dibawanya. "Apa Anda merasa pusing?"

"Tadi ketika bangun. Tapi sekarang sudah tidak."

"Anda tahu siapa diri Anda?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Tentu. Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Tujuh belas tahun. Tapi saya tidak ingat kenapa saya bisa ada di rumah sakit ini."

Dokter Tsunade kembali mengantungi senter kecil-nya, dan menghela napas perlahan. "Anda mengalami kecelakaan dua hari yang lalu, Uchiha-_san_," tanggap Tsunade. "Kabar baiknya, luka-luka di tubuh Anda sudah membaik sehingga mungkin Anda bisa meninggalkan rumah sakit ini lusa."

Tsunade berhenti bicara.

"Kabar buruknya?" sambar Sasuke. Ia tidak menyukai jeda yang ditimbulkan Tsunade, dan ekspresi di wajah dokter itu membuatnya merasakan firasat buruk.

"Usia Anda saat ini dua puluh tiga tahun."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata.

Tsunade menarik napas panjang, meraih _clipboard_-nya. "Dugaan saya sementara ini, Anda mengalami amnesia sebagian akibat benturan keras di kepala sewaktu Anda kecelakaan. Saya belum tahu ini akan permanen atau tidak, saya akan mencoba mengkonsultasikan ini dengan ahli syaraf terlebih dahulu," Tsunade menjelaskan, "Saya akan membiarkan Anda beristirahat sekarang. Kalau butuh bantuan, tekan saja bel di atas tempat tidur Anda." Tsunade tersenyum menenangkan pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa menatapnya nanar. "Dan yang di luar itu kerabat Anda. Saya yakin dengan senang hati mereka akan membantu Anda memahami situasi yang sedang Anda alami ini," tambah Tsunade sebelum meninggalkan ruangannya.

wwWww

Keesokan harinya, ketika Sasuke membuka mata, hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sesuatu yang berwarna pirang berada di dekat lengannya. Ia mengerjap, dan menyadari kalau itu adalah rambut seseorang. Sasuke menarik napas dan mendudukkan dirinya. Rasa sakit di rusuknya sudah berkurang dan ia tidak merasa pusing lagi. Ini hal bagus. Ia benar-benar akan bisa pulang besok.

Orang berambut pirang itu mendongak ketika Sasuke duduk. Ternyata cowok bernama Naruto yang kemarin itu.

Ketika mereka bertemu pandang, Sasuke memberinya tatapan tajam apa-yang-kau-lakukan-di-sini-sepagi-ini. Naruto nyengir salah tingkah dan langsung memundurkan kursinya menjauh dari ranjang Sasuke.

"Kelihatannya semalam aku ketiduran di sini," ucapnya lirih. Kali ini ia kembali menghindari kontak mata dengan Sasuke. "Kalau kau ingin aku pergi, aku keluar sekarang." Ia buru-buru bangkit dari kursinya, memindai sekeliling ruangan, tampaknya mencari sesuatu.

Sasuke memandangnya. Kalimat gadis bernama Sakura itu kembali melintas di otaknya. Dia mencintai pria ini dan begitu juga sebaliknya? Sejak kapan dia jadi menyimpang begitu? Bagaimana bisa ia mencintai seorang pria, padahal Sasuke yakin kalau saat ini, ah tidak, dia waktu berusia tujuh belas tahun adalah seorang cowok normal. Enam tahun yang hilang dari ingatannya meninggalkan tanda tanya besar.

Naruto berhenti memindai ketika matanya tertuju pada jaket yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursinya. Ia mengambil jaket itu dan mengulum seulas senyum yang dipaksakan pada Sasuke, beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhku kau pergi," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Eh?"

"Kalau kau mau tetap di sini, aku tidak masalah."

Naruto berbalik, kelihatan salah tingkah sebelum akhirnya kembali mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Sasuke menatap cowok yang kelihatannya selalu-serba-salah-tingkah itu dengan tatapan meremehkan sebelum meraih apel yang kemarin dibawakan Ino untuknya.

"Sini," kata Naruto, meraih apel di genggaman Sasuke. "Kubantu." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Sasuke, ia langsung meraih pisau di dekat keranjang buah dan mulai mengupas apel.

Sasuke mengernyit. "Aku tidak memintamu membantuku."

"Sudah seharusnya orang yang sehat membantu orang yang sakit," tanggapnya.

Sasuke menyenderkan tubuhnya ke kepala tempat tidur, mencoba mencari posisi senyaman mungkin. Naruto menyodorkan apel yang sudah dikupas dan dipotong-potong ke arahnya. Sasuke mengambilnya, masih menatap tajam Naruto.

"Beginikah caramu merayuku?" tanyanya, sama sekali tidak repot-repot menghilangkan nada sinis dalam suaranya. "Bersikap sok baik dan sok perhatian?"

Naruto mengernyit, kemudian tertawa. Ia menjatuhkan dirinya di kursi lagi dan memainkan ritsleting jaketnya.

"Bagaimana aku bisa menyukaimu?" tanya Sasuke lagi. Ia melihat sedikit sorot kesedihan di mata Naruto, namun ia masih saja melempar tatapan tajam padanya. Bagaimanapun juga, ia merasa tidak mengenal Naruto ini. Kalaupun faktanya mereka memang saling mencintai, toh dia sudah lupa. Ia sangat penasaran. Ia masih merasa dirinya tidak mungkin menyukai seorang cowok. Walaupun kedua orangtuanya meninggal sewaktu ia masih kecil, kakaknya, Itachi, membesarkannya dengan baik sehingga tidak mungkin ia jadi menyimpang. Tapi tampaknya kata-kata Sakura kemarin jujur dan serius, tidak mungkin kan dia sampai menangis begitu kalau tidak serius? Jadi sekarang yang bisa membuat rasa penasarannya hilang hanya mencari tahu alasannya. Kenapa ia bisa suka dengan cowok bernama Naruto ini.

"Ceritanya panjang, Sasuke," jawab Naruto. "Aku harus mulai darimana?"

"Dari awal selalu yang terbaik."

Naruto tertawa lagi, getir, namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Bukan urusannya. "Mulutmu sewaktu umur tujuh belas sama tajamnya dengan umur dua puluh tiga," komentar Naruto.

"Kapan aku bertemu denganmu?" tuntut Sasuke lagi. "Aku dengan ingatan tujuh belas tahun yang sekarang sama sekali tidak ingat kau, jadi pasti aku bertemu denganmu setelah itu."

Naruto mengangguk mengiyakan. "Kita bertemu waktu hari pertama kuliah. Kau menyebalkan waktu itu. Ah, tidak, kau selalu menyebalkan," koreksinya.

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, mengunyah potongan apel terakhirnya. "Katanya kau menyukaiku, tapi menganggapku menyebalkan?"

"Sudah kubilang ceritanya panjang, dan juga rumit. Butuh enam tahun untuk menceritakannya lagi," tanggap Naruto, masih terus tersenyum getir.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Dan apa kata kakakku tentangmu? Kau kenal dia kan?"

Senyum getir di wajah Naruto lenyap. Kali ini ia benar-benar menghindari tatapan Sasuke. Menunduk menatap lantai keramik rumah sakit yang bersih.

Sasuke menatap Naruto heran. "Jangan bilang kita berdua menjalin hubungan tanpa sepengetahuan kakakku."

Naruto buru-buru mendongak. Sorot sedih di matanya rasanya jadi berlipat-lipat ganda. "Eh, tidak, Itachi-_nii_ tahu tentang kita kok. Dia sudah menganggapku sebagai adiknya sendiri juga." Suara Naruto bergetar.

Sasuke berhenti memberi tatapan tajam pada Naruto. Akhirnya merasa tidak enak juga. Bagaimanapun cowok ini menyukainya walaupun dia tidak ingat. Menghadapi orang yang kau sukai tapi tidak bisa mengingatmu pasti rasanya berat. Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang mudah berempati pada orang lain, tapi ia cukup tahu diri.

"Jadi," Sasuke berdehem pelan, "Baguslah kau kenal kakakku. Tapi kenapa dia sama sekali belum mengunjungiku? Kakak macam apa dia itu," keluh Sasuke. Ia melirik Naruto dan kaget ketika melihat mata cowok itu berkaca-kaca.

"Eh, maaf," ucapnya, mendongakkan kepalanya untuk mencegah air matanya turun. "Aku tahu cowok tidak seharusnya menangis." Naruto memaksakan tawa.

Sasuke benar-benar heran. Ada apa dengan cowok ini? Dia tadinya baik-baik saja ketika Sasuke mengungkit tentang kenapa ia bisa menyukainya, tapi langsung menangis begitu Sasuke menyebut-nyebut Itachi. Sebenarnya yang pacaran dengannya itu Sasuke atau Itachi?

Sasuke kembali mengamati Naruto, dan menyadari sesuatu. Firasat tak enak kembali menghantam ulu hatinya. "Kenapa _Aniki_ belum menjengukku?" tanyanya lagi.

Naruto menghela napas. "Maaf, Sasuke," jawabnya. Ia tak bisa menatap Sasuke langsung, jadi dia manatap tepi tempat tidur Sasuke. "Itachi-_nii_ meninggal tiga hari yang lalu. Kau kecelakaan ketika sedang menuju ke pemakamannya."

**/tbc/**

Tadinya ini akan saya jadikan oneshot, tapi berhubung jumlah words-nya kebanyakan, jadinya saya dan Nae bagi jadi tiga bagian ^^ Review Anda akan membuat hari kemerdekaan ini jadi lebih afdol! Hehehe.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Red Ocean & Nae Rossi-chan**

**Edited by: Nae Rossi-chan **

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	2. Chapter 2

**Ralat:**

- Chapter 1 di bagian:

Naruto berhenti memindai ketika matanya tertuju pada jaket yang ia sampirkan di punggung kursinya. Ia mengambil jaket itu dan mengulum seulas senyum yang dipaksakan pada Sasuke, beranjak keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku tidak menyuruhku kau pergi," ucap Sasuke.

Naruto berhenti melangkah dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. "Eh?"

- Harusnya dialog Sasuke yang benar:

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu pergi," ucap Sasuke.

- Maaf atas typo-nya yang merusak mood membaca orz

**/Chapter 2/**

Dua hari kemudian, Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit. Ia saat ini duduk di sebelah Naruto di mobilnya sementara Naruto sendiri sedang menyetir dalam diam. Mereka baru saja mengunjungi makam Itachi. Sasuke sama sekali tidak ingat kalau Itachi menderita sakit keras selama lima tahun terakhir ini. Dan selama itu pula kakaknya itu menghabiskan seluruh waktunya dengan terbaring tak berdaya, sampai akhirnya meninggal beberapa hari lalu. Sasuke tidak ingat. Dalam ingatannya, Itachi masih segar bugar, kakak yang selalu ia sambut kepulangannya dari kantor setiap hari.

Sasuke mengamati kertas hasil laporan kondisi syarafnya dari rumah sakit yang baru keluar semalam. Dugaan Dokter Tsunade kalau ia mengalami amnesia sebagian tepat. Dan tampaknya sekarang Sasuke mengerti kenapa ingatannya selama enam tahun ini yang hilang. Karena Itachi. Ia ingin melupakan Itachi yang sekarat, Itachi yang sudah meninggalkannya. Mungkin alam bawah sadarnya ingin ia kembali ke umur tujuh belas di mana Itachi dalam ingatannya masih sehat.

Sasuke menghela napas, memasukkan kembali kertas-kertas hasil laporan kesehatannya ke dalam amplop, lalu melempar amplopnya ke jok belakang. Sasuke bisa merasakan Naruto meliriknya dengan tatapan khawatir, tapi Sasuke tidak menanggapinya. Ia lega karena Naruto tidak bertanya, tidak mengajaknya bicara sejak menjemputnya dari rumah sakit pagi ini. Sasuke memang sedang tidak ingin bicara dengan siapapun.

Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, berusaha untuk tidak memikirkan kakaknya, maka ia mengisi pikirannya dengan Naruto untuk mengurangi rasa sakit, yang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan luka bekas kecelakaan, di hatinya.

Kalau benar ia memang menyukai Naruto, kenapa ia melupakannya? Menurut informasi yang Naruto dan Sakura ceritakan, mereka berdua sudah tinggal serumah selama kurang lebih lima tahun. Sasuke pindah ke tempat Naruto bersama Itachi ketika kakaknya mulai sakit-sakitan. Ia lulus kuliah dengan nilai tertinggi dua tahun lalu, dan setelah lulus ia menjadi arsitek. Ia, Naruto dan Sakura saling mengenal semasa kuliah, dan sekarang Sakura adalah manajer di kantor biro arsitektur miliknya. Hanya dalam dua tahun, ia sudah dikenal sebagai arsitek yang patut diperhitungkan. Tampaknya, karirnya cukup bagus kalau begitu.

Naruto sendiri sudah mulai hidup sendiri sejak SMA karena orangtuanya meninggal. Sejak Sasuke dan Itachi pindah ke rumahnya, dia bilang mereka bertiga sudah seperti keluarga. Ia baru lulus kuliah tahun lalu, dan sekarang menjadi dosen honorer di fakultasnya.

Sasuke memandang Naruto yang masih serius menyetir dalam diam dari sudut matanya. Itachi sudah tidak ada. Kenyataan yang rasanya seperti mimpi. Kalau begitu berarti sekarang seharusnya Sasuke hanya punya Naruto, begitu pula sebaliknya. Sayangnya, Naruto sekarang adalah orang yang sama sekali asing baginya, yang baru dikenalnya beberapa hari lalu.

Sasuke dan Naruto sudah sampai di depan apartemen sederhana tempat mereka berdua tinggal. Naruto membuka pintunya dan tersenyum pada Sasuke, membiarkannya masuk lebih dulu. Sasuke tadinya berharap ia akan merasa familiar dengan tempat yang sudah dihuninya selama lima tahun, tapi harapannya sia-sia. Semuanya terasa asing. Ia menghampiri rak di dekat jendela. Dia atas rak itu terdapat banyak sekali pigura, dan foto-foto yang dipajang di dalamnya rata-rata menampilkan wajah Sasuke, Naruto dan Itachi. Hati Sasuke mencelos ketika ia menatap foto-foto yang berjajar rapi itu, namun tak ada memori apapun dalam otaknya. Ia tidak ingat kapan foto-foto ini diambil. Ia tidak ingat bagaimana bisa ia tersenyum seperti itu dalam rangkulan Itachi yang sudah kelihatan lemah, sementara Naruto juga tersenyum lebar dalam rangkulan Itachi yang satunya. Seingatnya ia adalah tipe orang yang jarang sekali tersenyum.

"Kau tersenyum seperti itu dalam setahun bisa dihitung dengan jari."

Sasuke menoleh, Naruto sudah berdiri di sampingnya, tahu foto mana yang sedang diamatinya.

"Kalau kau tidak ingat," ucap Naruto lagi. "Kamarmu yang di ujung itu," ia menunjuk sebuah pintu paling ujung. "Aku akan pindah ke kamar Itachi."

Sasuke mengernyit. "Jadi selama lima tahun, kita berdua sekamar?"

Naruto berdehem salah tingkah dan langsung menghilang ke dapur.

wwWww

Seminggu. Sudah seminggu Sasuke menjalani hidupnya yang terasa asing. Gadis berambut merah jambu yang bernama Sakura itu datang ke rumah setiap hari, mengantarkan pekerjaan, membimbing Sasuke bagaimana harus melakukannya karena bagaimanapun di ingatannya dia masih berusia tujuh belas tahun. Ia melakukan semua pekerjaannya dengan cukup baik, masih butuh adaptasi, tapi ia memang sudah menyukai ilmu arsitektur sejak SMP, jadi sekarang tinggal mengulang penguasaan pada detailnya saja.

Naruto sendiri juga melakukan pekerjaannya di universitas seperti biasa.

Namun yang Sasuke tak mengerti, di sela-sela waktu sibuknya sebagai dosen honorer dan mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya untuk persyaratan menjadi dosen permanen, Naruto selalu menyempatkan diri untuk sarapan dan makan malam bersamanya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah absen dalam hal itu. Padahal Sasuke sendiri tidak peduli Naruto mau kembali ke apartemennya tepat waktu atau tidak. Sasuke pernah menanyakannya, tapi Naruto hanya menjawabnya dengan cengiran lebar khasnya dan mengatakan kalau itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan mereka selama lima tahun terakhir, dan dia tidak mau mengubah kebiasaan, yang menurut Sasuke konyol itu.

Dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi, mereka selalu bertengkar. Bahkan di jam makan yang selalu diluangkan Naruto itu. Saat Naruto menggedor pintu kamarnya tiap pagi sebagai _wake up call_, Sasuke menyahut dengan beberapa kata, dan pada akhirnya mereka bertengkar. Saat Sasuke sedang membahas pekerjaannya dengan Sakura, Naruto pulang, Sasuke merasa tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang salah, namun percakapan mereka selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran, membuat Sakura harus menengahi mereka setiap saat. Saat Naruto sedang menonton TV, Sasuke melewatinya, namun entah bagaimana juga mereka pada akhirnya akan bertengkar. Walaupun Sasuke sama sekali tak pernah sekalipun merasa kalau ia memulainya, ia juga tidak pernah merasa kalau Naruto memulai pertengkaran itu, tapi selalu itulah yang terjadi. Dalam seminggu ini, Sasuke sudah tidak bisa menghitung berapa kali mereka bertengkar. Dan semuanya hanya seputar hal-hal sepele. Berita di koran pagi, sikat gigi, pengaturan handuk, makanan di kulkas, dan hal-hal tak penting lainnya.

"Bagaimana mungkin kita berdua bisa saling mencintai kalau kita bahkan tak bisa berada di ruangan yang sama lebih dari dua menit tanpa bertengkar," keluh Sasuke, bangkit dari lantai linoleum apartemen mereka sambil terengah setelah Naruto membantingnya dari sofa beberapa saat lalu. Ini sudah pertengahan minggu kedua, dan intensitas pertengkaran mereka bukannya berkurang, malah makin bertambah. Sekarang bahkan sudah melibatkan serangan-serangan fisik.

Naruto mencibir. "Seharusnya kau tanyakan itu pada dirimu sendiri."

"Bodoh," umpat Sasuke, mendorong Naruto dengan kakinya agar memberinya tempat di sofa. "Kalau aku tahu jawabannya aku tidak akan bertanya padamu, Dobe."

Sasuke terdiam ketika ia tidak mendapat perlawanan apapun dari Naruto. Ia menoleh, mencari tahu ada apa, dan sedikit terkejut melihat Naruto tengah memandangnya, ternganga.

"Hn?"

Naruto beringsut mendekat. "Kau tadi memanggilku apa?"

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. "Bodoh, Dobe, hn?"

Keheranan Sasuke makin bertambah ketika cengiran lebar terpulas di wajah Naruto. Baru kali ini ia menyaksikan seseorang tersenyum lebar ketika dikatai.

"Kau sudah ingat?" tanyanya penuh harap.

Sasuke terdiam sesaat, mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto. Ini bukan pertama kalinya Naruto menanyakan hal itu dalam seminggu ini. Kenyataannya, sampai detik ini dia sama sekali belum ingat satu hal pun tentang enam tahunnya yang hilang. Kenapa Naruto memilih untuk melontarkan pertanyaan semacam itu dengan nada penuh harap begitu di saat seperti ini? Jujur saja, Sasuke sama sekali tidak menyukai pertanyaan itu. Ataupun nada penuh harap itu. Karena tiap kali Naruto bertanya, Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng, dan entah bagaimana itu membuatnya dihantam perasaan bersalah. Perasaan yang harusnya sama sekali tidak perlu.

"Hn," tanggap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Tanpa gelengan kali ini.

Tanggapan Sasuke membuat senyum Naruto memudar. "Kupikir kau sudah ingat," ucapnya, bangkit dari sofa dan melemparkan _remote _TV ke sebelah Sasuke. "Kau dulu selalu memanggilku 'bodoh', 'dobe' atau semacamnya." Dan tanpa memandang Sasuke, ia menghilang ke dalam kamar Itachi yang sekarang sudah jadi kamarnya.

Sasuke sama sekali tak bisa berkomentar. Tak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Memutuskan untuk tidak menganggap itu penting dengan mengabaikan rasa bersalah yang kembali bercokol di dadanya, ia kembali memusatkan perhatiannya ke tayangan berita malam, ketika mendadak sebuah pertanyaan melintas di otaknya, membuatnya menoleh cepat ke arah pintu kamar Naruto yang sudah tertutup. Seingatnya ia tadi hanya menanggapi Naruto dengan 'hn' andalannya. Bagaimana bisa cowok itu bisa paham kalau 'hn' sederhana itu bermakna 'tidak'?

Esoknya, pertanyaan itu masih menghantui Sasuke, jadi dia memutuskan untuk melakukan beberapa eksperimen kecil. Kurang kerjaan memang, tapi seingatnya, tidak ada seorang pun di dunia ini yang bisa memahami 'hn'-nya. Bahkan kadang Itachi juga salah mengartikannya. Dia ingin tahu sejauh apa Naruto tahu.

"Oh, aku baru akan membangunkanmu," kata Naruto ketika Sasuke keluar kamarnya. "Tomat-tomatmu menunggu di meja."

"Hn." Sasuke mengabaikan Naruto, langsung berjalan ke arah meja makan dan mendapati tomatnya sudah teriris rapi. Sasuke juga tidak paham bagaimana Naruto tahu ia lebih suka makan tomat yang diiris pipih begini.

Naruto mendudukkan diri di hadapannya dengan sekarton susu di tangan dan koran di tangan yang lain. "Kau mau susu?" tanyanya, tanpa memandang Sasuke, masih terfokus pada suatu artikel yang dibacanya.

"Hn."

Naruto meletakkan korannya dan berjalan ke meja dapur. "Teh kalau begitu?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn."

Naruto tidak bertanya lagi, tapi beberapa saat kemudian ia kembali duduk di meja seraya meletakkan secangkir teh tanpa gula di hadapan Sasuke.

"Aku rasanya ingin makan _ootori_ malam ini. Dengan ramen tentunya. Bagaimana menurutmu?" tanya Naruto lagi, membalik halaman korannya.

"Hn."

"Oke. Hanya _ootori_ untukmu, dan _ootori_ plus ramen untukku."

"Bagaimana kau melakukannya?" tanya Sasuke, akhirnya benar-benar membuka mulutnya.

Naruto mendongak menatap Sasuke, mengerjap heran. "Melakukan apa?"

"Memahami maksudku walaupun aku hanya menanggapimu dengan 'hn'."

Naruto tampak berpikir sejenak. "Eh? Entahlah? Aku juga tidak tahu bagaimana aku bisa," tanggapnya, nyengir.

"Sejak kapan?"

Naruto berpikir lagi, sambil melipat koran yang sudah selesai dibacanya. "Aku tidak ingat. Menurutku kau ini mudah dipahami kok. Dibalik ekspresi datar dan kata-kata minim, kau bagaikan buku yang terbuka lebar." Naruto bangkit berdiri, melempar senyum pada Sasuke. "Aku akan berangkat sekarang. Mungkin Sakura akan datang sebentar lagi. Sampai nanti malam."

Sasuke tidak membalas senyum Naruto. "Hn."

**/tbc/**

Terimakasih yang sudah membaca dan mereview fic ini :D Dan saya mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya untuk typo di chapter lalu OTL. Gara-gara typo itu, saya kayaknya sekarang jadi kena typo-phobia orz. Setelah Naruko-phobia, berikutnya typo-phobia. Phobia apalagi yang akan mengikuti setelahnya? #ngek

Sebagai antisipasi atas typo-phobia saya, saya sudah mengecek ulang chapter 2 ini berkali-kali. Kalau masih ada typo, berarti Anda kurang beruntung #wtf yah, semua orang kan tidak luput dari kesalahan, jadi saya mohon ampunannya TwT *beneran deh, saya merasa bersalah banget ada typo di chapter sebelumnya* maafkan saya~~

Beberapa bagian memang terinspirasi dari Junjou Romantica, Sekaiichi Hatsukoi, dan part ootori itu jelas terinspirasi dari Durarara! XD hahaha. Saya nggak tahu aslinya Naruto suka ootori atau nggak xp Review akan membuat hari kemerdekaan ini lebih bermakna!

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Red Ocean & Nae Rossi-chan**

**Edited by: Nae Rossi-chan **

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


	3. Chapter 3

**/Chapter 3/**

Akhir minggu ketiga. Sasuke sudah mulai menangkap sorot putus asa di mata Naruto. Dan ia tahu alasannya. Pastinya cowok itu berharap ingatan enam tahunnya yang hilang akan segera kembali, tapi sayangnya sama sekali tak ada tanda-tanda untuk itu. Tak ada satupun _flashback_ atau perasaan _dejavu_ pada diri Sasuke seperti yang biasanya terjadi di drama-drama siang. Bahkan panggilan 'dobe'-nya untuk Naruto yang mulai ia gunakan sejak minggu lalu juga tidak membangkitkan ingatan apapun. Ia memanggil Naruto begitu karena memang ia merasa dia pantas dipanggil dengan panggilan itu. Naruto juga mulai memanggilnya dengan sebutan 'teme', yang menurutnya sangat kurang ajar, tapi Sasuke juga selalu bisa menangkap nada penuh harap tiap Naruto memanggilnya dengan cara itu. Apa mungkin dulu itu adalah panggilan kesayangan mereka? Panggilan sayang macam apa itu?

Intensitas pertengkaran mereka makin parah. Tapi Naruto selalu berhenti di saat-saat tertentu, dengan sorot mata putus asa yang sama. Sasuke sedikit tidak menyukai itu. Kalau amnesianya permanen, apa boleh buat kan? Bahkan terapi yang dijalaninya di rumah sakit saja tidak berhasil. Sasuke mulai merasa kalau Naruto sebaiknya berhenti menonton drama saat hari libur. Ia harusnya bersikap realistis seperti pria berusia dua puluh tiga tahun pada umumnya.

Awal minggu keempat. Sudah hampir sebulan. Entah malam itu, karena dorongan apa, Sasuke mendudukkan diri di sebelah Naruto yang sedang menonton _anime_ dan bertanya, "Sejauh apa hubungan kita?"

Naruto menoleh, mengerjap.

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat satu hal pun kalau memang itu yang kau harapkan," sambar Sasuke cepat. Naruto sudah terlalu sering menggunakan tatapan itu padanya tiap kali Sasuke mengangkat topik yang tidak biasa, hingga sekarang ia paham kalau pertanyaan-tak-terlontar yang terkandung dari tatapan itu berbunyi 'Apa kau ingat sesuatu?', "Aku bahkan sampai sekarang masih tidak paham bagaimana bisa orientasiku berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat," lanjutnya.

Naruto menghela napas, kembali menatap layar kaca, "Sejauh apa itu maksudmu bagaimana?"

"Kita sama-sama cowok. Kau pasti paham."

Naruto berdehem, beringsut tak nyaman di kursinya, "Karena kita sama-sama cowok, pastinya kau juga bisa membayangkan sejauh apa."

"Tidak," ujar Sasuke tajam, "Aku _straight_."

Naruto mendengus geli, "Kau berharap aku membeberkan detailnya? Kita sekamar selama lima tahun, Sasuke. Aku tak yakin dirimu, yang masih merasa kalau kau berumur tujuh belas tahun ini, mau mendengar apa-apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan berdua."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak melakukannya sekembalinya aku dari rumah sakit?"

Naruto ternganga memandang Sasuke kali ini. Ekspresinya setengah geli, setengah cengo. Tapi kemudian ia kembali menonton _anime_ yang sedang tayang dan menjawab datar, "Kau yang sekarang tidak menyukaiku."

Sasuke terdiam, memandang lawan bicaranya. Saat ini, ia merasakan hasrat kuat untuk bisa melihat apa yang sedang Naruto pikirkan. Bagaimana bisa Naruto tahan untuk terus bersikap hati-hati seperti ini? Bukan berarti ia ingin disentuh atau bagaimana, hanya saja… bukankah Naruto menyukainya? Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya ke layar televisi, dimana Naruto menaruh perhatian penuh. Bagaimanapun mereka sama-sama cowok. Insting dasar mereka sama. Dan tinggal serumah dengan orang yang disukai, Sasuke akui, penuh dengan godaan yang sangat sulit untuk ditolak. Ia bisa saja langsung menghambur masuk ke kamar Sasuke dan menyerangnya atau entah apa. Jadi, bagaimana mungkin Naruto bisa bersikap hati-hati? Hanya dengan alasan karena Sasuke yang sekarang tidak menyukainya? Argh. Ini pertama kalinya sejak ia keluar dari rumah sakit ia merasa frustasi karena ingatannya hilang. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu orang seperti apa Naruto itu, selama enam tahun ia mengenalnya. Apakah cowok pirang ini begitu menyukainya sampai ia ingin menjaga perasaan Sasuke, takut kalau ia menolak sentuhannya dan malah menganggap Naruto patut dijauhi?

Sasuke mengangguk paham. Pemikiran semacam itu wajar. Untuk seorang cowok sekalipun. Ia kembali mengerling Naruto dari sudut matanya, dan berkata, "_Oyasumi_." Setelah itu, ia bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya.

wwWww

Tepat sebulan sejak Sasuke meninggalkan rumah sakit. Sudah beberapa hari ini ia jarang bertemu Naruto, padahal mereka tinggal serumah. Bahkan ritual sarapan dan makan malam bersamanya juga sudah ditinggalkan. Sasuke seharusnya tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Tapi sayangnya ia memang mempermasalahkannya. Ia harusnya mulai berpikir sehat kalau dia dan Naruto tidak ada hubungan apapun, jadi Naruto mau makan bersamanya atau tidak takkan jadi urusannya. Tapi sayangnya otak dan nuraninya tidak sinkron. Ia merasa kalau Naruto menghindarinya. Tidak, ia yakin Naruto memang menghindarinya.

Mungkin Naruto sudah bosan? Usahanya untuk terus membangkitkan ingatan Sasuke yang raib sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil. Mungkin ia putus asa. Mungkin dia sudah menyerah.

Sasuke sedang menyetir mobilnya saat ini. Ia baru saja mengunjungi makam Itachi, dan menyempatkan diri untuk mampir ke universitas Naruto, berharap bertemu cowok pirang itu di sana tapi ternyata hasilnya nihil. Naruto sudah selama beberapa hari ini membangunkannya seperti biasa, namun berbeda. Ia biasanya menggedor pintu dan terus meneriaki Sasuke sampai ia membuka pintu dan melontarkan kata-kata sinis ke Naruto, tapi sekarang ia hanya mengetuk beberapa kali, kemudian setelah itu pergi, tak peduli Sasuke bangun atau tidak. Saat Sasuke keluar kamar, apartemen mereka sudah kosong. Saat ia pulang dari universitas, ia langsung masuk kamar.

Sasuke akui ia muak dengan itu. Bukankah seharusnya mereka hanya memiliki satu sama lain? Satu-satunya keluarga Sasuke yang tersisa sudah meninggal, dan Naruto juga sebatang kara. Bukan berarti Sasuke ingin bergantung pada orang lain, tapi… entahlah. Ia sendiri tidak bisa menjelaskan secara logis bagaimana bisa ia merasa marah karena belum melihat Naruto dengan benar selama beberapa hari terakhir padahal ia tahu kalau mereka bersama, yang ada pasti hanya cekcok tak penting.

Sasuke langsung menghambur masuk ke dalam apartemennya begitu ia sampai, dan rasa lega langsung menyergapnya begitu ia melihat Naruto sedang duduk di sofa, makan ramen instannya seperti biasa dan menonton _tokusatsu_ di televisi.

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke.

Naruto mendongak memandangnya, tapi tidak menjawab.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu?" tuntut Sasuke, geram.

"Aku akan pindah apartemen besok."

Sasuke tertegun. _Shock_ mendengar jawaban langsung itu.

Naruto meneguk kuah ramennya dan bangkit berdiri, memberikan senyumnya pada Sasuke sebelum berjalan ke dapur untuk membuang bungkus ramennya.

"Kenapa?"

Lagi-lagi Naruto tersenyum, "Terus memaksakan dirimu untuk tinggal bersamaku tidak akan berakhir baik untuk kita berdua," jelasnya, "Jadi, Sasuke, aku akan segera menyingkirkan diriku dari hidupmu, karena jelas aku takkan tahan kalau misal suatu hari nanti kau mengencani seorang wanita dan memutuskan untuk tinggal bersamanya saja. Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan enyah duluan."

Sasuke kehilangan kata-kata. Naruto akhirnya bersikap realistis. Ia sudah menerima kenyataan kalau ingatan Sasuke mungkin takkan kembali. Tapi masalahnya sama sekali bukan itu. Bukan itu.

"Nah," Naruto menyentuh pundak Sasuke. Sasuke menyadari kalau itu adalah kali pertama Naruto menyentuhnya, diluar konteks bertengkar, selama sebulan ini, "Mungkin keadaan sekarang tidak bisa dibilang 'putus' karena bahkan kau tidak ingat kita pernah menjalin hubungan," ia tertawa pahit, "tapi terimakasih untuk segalanya, Tem—ah, tidak—Sasuke."

Naruto menjauhkan tangannya dari pundak Sasuke, "Lagipula sebelum bertemu kau, aku bisa hidup tanpamu. Aku yakin aku akan bisa melakukannya lagi."

Dan Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun pada Naruto sepanjang sisa hari itu.

wwWww

Keesokan harinya, Sasuke langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya begitu alarmnya berbunyi dan melesat ke kamar Naruto di sebelah kamarnya. Ia berhenti di ambang pintu, Naruto sudah mengepak barang-barangnya dalam kotak-kotak kardus dan sekarang sedang mengemas kardus terakhir.

"_Ohayou_," ujar Naruto tanpa repot-repot menoleh memandangnya.

Sasuke menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu, mengamati Naruto, bergumul dengan nuraninya sendiri. Apa seperti ini juga perasaannya ketika memutuskan untuk menjalin hubungan dengan Naruto? Galau? Ia sampai sekarang masih tak paham kenapa ia menyukai Naruto, tapi sudah sejak berhari-hari yang lalu ia tidak ambil pusing dengan pemahamannya. Jujur saja, saat ini ia merasa marah karena Naruto menyerah untuk membuatnya ingat kembali. Ia merasa seharusnya Naruto berusaha lebih keras lagi.

Sasuke mengerling secarik kertas yang tergeletak di atas meja di dekat pintu, dan tanpa sadar menyobek-nyobeknya menjadi bagian-bagian kecil sebelum melemparkannya, dengan menjadikan Naruto yang tengah berjongkok di depan kardusnya sebagai sasaran.

'_Tatap aku, Dobe,'_ batin Sasuke setiap ia melempar gumpalan kertas-kertas kecil ke arah Naruto.

"Kau kenapa sih?" salak Naruto sambil bangkit berdiri, menatap Sasuke sebal.

'_Nah, bagus, begitu.'_

"Jangan cari gara-gara denganku. Belum tentu setelah ini kita bisa bertemu lagi, jadi jangan membuatku dendam padamu," rutuk Naruto.

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Sasuke melangkah mendekati Naruto dan mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka berdua. Entah kerasukan apa, Sasuke membiarkan dirinya mencium Naruto, bukan kecupan ringan seperti yang biasa dilakukan anak usia tujuh belas tahun pada umumnya. Ketika bibir Naruto menyentuh bibirnya, membalas ciumannya dengan sama intensnya, pemahaman menyapu otak Sasuke. Ia sadar ia tidak perlu mencari alasan kenapa ia bisa menyukai Naruto selama enam tahun ini. Karena alasannya tak akan pernah dia temukan. Menyukai seseorang tidak butuh alasan, kan? Yang penting adalah saat ini. Dan saat ini ia merasa kalau ia tidak ingin Naruto pergi. Ia akan cegah dengan segala macam cara kalau perlu. Itulah yang dia pikirkan sebelum ia memutuskan untuk mencium Naruto. Sasuke tidak tahu apakah dengan ciuman ini berarti ia mulai menyukai Naruto atau tidak. Ia tidak yakin. Ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya ingin Naruto tetap di sini.

"Apa…," sengal Naruto begitu mereka saling menjauhkan diri karena kebutuhan akan oksigen, "Untuk apa itu tadi?" tanya Naruto, ia tampak terkejut, dan marah, "Kau bahkan tidak mengingatku sebelum sebulan ini kan?"

"Bodoh," balas Sasuke, memukul puncak kepala Naruto pelan dengan tinjunya, "Kalau kau tidak bisa mengembalikan ingatanku, kembalikan saja rasa sukaku padamu, Dobe."

**/fin/**

**/omake/**

Sasuke mengamati Naruto yang tengah membongkar kembali barang-barang yang tadi sudah dikemasnya, menatanya asal saja di kamar Sasuke. Ya, Sasuke baru saja menyuruhnya untuk pindah ke kamarnya, dengan dalih, "Biarkan kamar _Aniki_ tetap seperti sebelum kau tempati, Dobe. _Aniki_ bisa menghantui kita berdua kalau tahu kau membuat kamarnya berantakan."

Dan lagi, Sasuke hanya berdiri diam, menyandarkan dirinya di ambang pintu, bercokol dengan pikirannya sendiri. Sebenarnya sudah sejak beberapa minggu lalu ada yang mengganjal di pikirannya, sejak Sakura menceritakan kencan pertama Sasuke dan Naruto dengan mata berbinar. Tapi ia selalu mencoba untuk tidak memikirkannya, apalagi mengungkitnya. Karena ia takut jawabannya tidak sesuai harapannya mungkin? Dia _straight_. Tadinya dia sangat yakin dengan itu, tapi dalam hal ini...

"Naruto," panggil Sasuke akhirnya. Rasa penasarannya mengalahkan perasaan lain yang menahannya untuk tidak menanyakan ini.

"Hm?" tanggap Naruto, masih sibuk memasukkan baju-bajunya ke lemari.

"Kau dan aku... siapa yang dominan?" tanya Sasuke akhirnya, berusaha seimplisit mungkin, dan berusaha menjaga agar ekspresinya tetap datar.

Naruto berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ia melempar senyum jahil, "Menurutmu?"

wwWww

Yatta! Selamat hari kemerdekaan, Saudara-saudaraku para fujoshi dan fudanshi :) fanfic ini saya dedikasikan untuk memperingati hari bersejarah ini. Ide awal untuk fanfic ini sendiri didapat dari iklan kecap Bango (?) dan drama korea Secret Garden. Hahaha. Dan jangan permasalahkan judul yang tidak nyambung itu. Saya sudah lama mengalami krisis penjudulan. Waktu saya konsultasikan dengan **Nae Rossi-chan**, dia ternyata juga sama bingungnya, jadi yasudah. Wkwkwkwk *slapped*

Di review banyak yang menanyakan bagaimana sejarah keluarga Naruto, bagaimana dia bisa hidup sebatang kara, jadi saya jelaskan singkat di sini: Naruto tumbuh besar di panti asuhan! Orangtuanya kemana, mati atau tidak, dia punya kerabat atau tidak, dan hal-hal lainnya, silakan readers unleash your imagination! *dikeroyok rame-rame*

Saya sekali lagi minta maaf untuk typo, OOC, EYD yang abal-abal dan segala kekurangan-kekurangan lainnya dalam fic ini orz. Dan untuk omake-nya, rasanya familiar sekali dengan omake di fic saya sebelumnya 'I Wanna', ya? Nyahahaha~ *gak kreatip*

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story by: Red Ocean & Nae Rossi-chan**

**Edited by: Nae Rossi-chan **

ALWAYS KEEP THE FAITH


End file.
